


Killing Me Softly.

by Xvriniti



Category: Hellsing, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blood and Torture, Cheating, Creampie, Dark, F/M, Kidnapping, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Past Character Death, Police, Pregnancy Scares, Relationship Issues, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Suspense, Tension, Violence, escaping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xvriniti/pseuds/Xvriniti
Summary: Zia and Gavin Harlow are two detectives striving to be on top with their jobs and even in their marriage. Not until someone from Gavin's past comes to change everything.(This book is on hold.)
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Killing Me Softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so here’s another story that I sorta just came up with, it’s going to be supppperrr interesting in the future! Your gonna love the mix up I promise! Enjoy! And don’t forget to leave Kudos and Comments!

The city of Vania.

It's known to be the city of crime. There's always something going on; good and bad. You could say that the city was pretty populated and almost everyone knew each other in a way.

There would be groups of people hanging around corners just staring at cars who would ride past them. Other groups would be too busy running the alley ways.

Three guys were doing just that.

There were about 3 other cops going after them, and Gavin just so happened to be with them.

The chase went on for a bit. They chased them through streets and back into the alleyway until the three men hit a dead end. So bad for splitting up hm?

Gavin came to a halt. Instead of pulling out a gun, he pulled out his taser instead. He knew there was no point in it after all.

"Put your hands up and surrender calmly.." He said while holding up the taser gun. It only cause them to laugh.

"What are you trying to do scare us? Heh, It's not working." One guy said with his hands remaining up.

Gavin on the other hand was just starting to grow annoyed. He just trying to end this almost 9 hour shift he wasn't even supposed to take. He knew his wife was going to chew him out about it,

"I'm just doing my job. Now, Keep your hands up and-"

"And what if I don't do it? Whatcha gonna do you pussy? Shoot me?" The other guys spoke out with a smirk spread out on his lips.

By now the air was getting filled with tension, the other two cops just stood behind Gavin awaiting instructions.

"I'm not going to-"

All three guys started to laugh.

"Come on pussy, Shoot me?" The guy soon moved his hands down now getting into a fighting position.

Zia soon approached the group as she held up the empty gun to draw the attentions of others.

"He may not do it, but I will. Put your hands against the wall and don't move."

The guy looked at Zia, She had a gun, but they didn't know it didn't have any ammo.

The three did what she told them causing the other offers to arrest them. Zia turned to look over at Gavin who was obviously annoyed and embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a calmed tone trying his best no to look her in the eye. His wife was intimidating, he knew she was here for only one reason.

To chew him out.

"Saving your ass, What does it look like? I thought you told me you were going home?.." She said putting the empty gun back into its pocket.

He turned to look at her while he gave off a soft sigh shrugging his shoulders.

"I got caught up."

Zia just eyed him. She could telling if he was lying or telling the truth. And she knew he was telling the truth.

"Mhm sure, You owe me lunch."

That was the last thing Zia said to him before walking off.

She heard him chuckling as she walked away back to her cop car.

Guess he had to go get he lunch after all.

Gavin gathered himself up walking out of the alleyway to his patrol car. The criminals were arrested and it was time to go back to the office, of course as promised, he stopped by to get himself and Zia lunch.

After about almost 5 years of marriage he knew mostly what she liked and what she didn't like.

He got her a “make up” Burrito. He knew it would do the trick. Once the food was picked up he headed back to the police station. 

When Gavin walked in he was automatically bombarded with complements and cheering. That drug bust was a big deal. And He finally caught the men.

Or he had hoped he did.

“Great job Gav.” 

One cop said as Gavin made his way over to his desk, which just so happened to be a crossed from Zia’s. He ushered his thanks as he finally was able to set the food down. He looked over at Zia whom was purposely ignoring him as he gave off a soft chuckle.

”So your not talking to me now?”

Her eyes remained on the paper as she was reading.

“I’m reading, did you get my food..” she answered without looking up.

Gavin sighed this time. 

“Reading what?..” He took out the wrapped up burrito now handing it over to her.

”This case, It’s so disturbing.. about 4 girls have gone missing over the last month and no one has looked into it..” She added now setting the papers down to focus on her food. 

Gavin shook his head before he soon started to eat himself.

The case was still on going, but no one took it. 

”Do you want to take it? I’m pretty sure Cap would give it to you..” he said in between his chews.

Zia shrugged her shoulders not sure what to do. 

“I’ll talk to him about it..” 

She glanced up at him before taking a big bite of her burrito. He assumed that was a yes.

The two ate in peace as they filled out paper work, both trying their best to finish before they went home.

It just so happened that the two would end up working the same shift, and leave at the same time. 

Zia ended up finishing first, beating Gavin as always. 

As she was packing up, Marvin, who's also know as Cap came up to her with a thick folder. 

"Before you go, do you mind taking this with you?" Zia only frowned. Obviously she was ready to go.

She looked at the folder for a second before looking back at the Cap. 

"Really Jared-"

"That's Cap to you detective."

It was known her whole attitude just flipped. 

While grabbing the folder, she just so happened to glance inside of it.

Lo and behold, It was the cases concerning the missing girls.

Zia only smirked. 

"You did this, didn't you?" She asked while looking over at Gavin who was trying to play dumb.

He looked at her before shrugging his shoulders letting a small grin form on his lips.

"That's all on the Cap beautiful." 

Zia looked back at the Cap who was now starting to walk away.

"That case is for the both of you, I want it done as soon as possible."

That was all he said leaving the two in utter silence. 

”You did say you wanted to cover it..” Gavin added as Zai turned her head to look at him. 

He was right, she did ask for it.   
  
“Well, I guess we can start on it when we get home?” 

By now Gavin had finally packed up all his things, now ready to go. He stretched out his arms a bit before going to his wife to grab her by the hand. 

“We shall see..” 

She nodded her head as the two soon left the office.

The car ride to their home wasn’t far away from the station, but yet not to close. 

As Gavin drove, Zia started to go through the papers again. This time she read some of the files out loud to her husband.

”Caramila Mathews, age 20.. it says the last place anyone had seen her was at the Rougue-“

“The gay club?” 

He said with his hands still on the wheels.

”Yeah, but after going through other files.. the other three girls disappeared from the exact same place..” 

Now that wasn’t a coincidence.

”Guess we know were to start?..” Gavin added now coming to a full halt as they arrived at their home. 

They headed inside now rushing to get in bed. By the time the two of them were done settling in it was rolling around to about 10. 

Perfect timing.

Wrapped up in Gavin’s arms, Zia stroked her thumb over his cheek admiring her lover.

”Go to sleep, you know we have a big day tomorrow..” she said in more of a whispered.

He closed his eyes in repose as his head leaned in towards hers. 

“Goodnight my Zibug..”

She chuckled.

“Goodnight my love..”

The two were truly in love, they’ve been through so much over the past 5 years they were together and there was nothing that was going to keep them apart.

That’s what they believed at least.


End file.
